


You're My World

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [66]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The students settled back, eager to meet the people described, but certain of what they'd be like....
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1325
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	You're My World

Anathema popped her head out of the door, spotted the other professors waiting on chairs, and beckoned.

Aziraphale stood, tugged his waistcoat down, smoothed out his jacket, and straightened his bowtie, then followed her in.

She said, indicating him with a hand, "Source 1's person."

The students' eyes went wide with delight as they recognised dear Dr Fell, whose description perfectly matched what they knew of him.

"Source 2's person?" Anathema asked him.

"Oh." Aziraphale beamed. "That would be my darling husband. I'll get him."

The students nodded to themselves as he slipped out of the door. From everything they had head about Dear Anthony, 'Kind, patient, thorough' made perfect sense as a description. They settled back, eager to meet Dear Anthony, but certain of what he'd be like.

Dr Fell returned with Dr Crowley on his arm and a gasp of shocked disappointment filled the room like thunder as the students realised it wasn't Dear Anthony after all. The gasp muted into sullen anger.

Dr Device let them mutter for a long moment, and then repeated what she had said earlier. "Everyone," she emphasised, "has a bias."

Dr Fell eyed the students, and then turned to Dr Crowley, his voice pitched to carry. "My, my, they seem to be biased against you, Anthony, dear. I wonder why. After all, you're kind, and patient, and..."

"Shuddup, angel." Dr Crowley replied, and they all heard the amused fondness in _his_ voice.

Up in the back row, Ed went cold as the pet name sank in, and he remembered what Dr Crowley had said about his husband. Down on the floor, Aziraphale and Crowley found the chairs that Anathema had set out for them. Crowley took the seat on Aziraphale's left and draped his arm over his husband's shoulders with an apparent casualness belied by the subtle tension in his jaw. Aziraphale raised his own hand to cover Crowley's as it rested beside his neck, and they faced the crowd together.

Anathema took a long breath, lifted her head imperiously, and pushed on. "Source 3 is describing Dr Fell. Source 4..."

Crowley lifted his own head, light glinting off his dark glasses. "That," he said dryly, "would be all of you describing me. And yes, oddly enough, I do know my reputation."

They went through the rest of the list, which alternated between them, to a backdrop of muttering, gasps, and grumbling at the deception, and then took questions.

"But source 5 says you're bad," someone complained, "and we know you're not."

"It says," Aziraphale corrected, sitting with near perfect poise, "'Bastard, avenging angel, defender'. Some things require that level of response. It doesn't necessarily make the response bad."

Crowley added, half-sprawled in sharp contrast, "You've never seen him roused to full defence. Pray you never have to. The last time was some five years ago." He shrugged. "There's a reason angels have to tell everyone not to be afraid of them, after all."

"But... how can someone be both vicious and kind?"

"Because he isn't a caricature of a villain," Aziraphale told them, rather tartly, "he's an actual person. Something you seem to have lost sight of, listening to rumours."

Crowley shrugged. "No patience for bullies and fools, and they yell the loudest. People honestly trying to learn, on the other hand." He bared his teeth in a razor-sharp grin, and the students flinched from it.

"He has one of those faces that makes even a soft smile look vicious," Aziraphale pouted.

"And you're obviously biased in my favour, husband of mine."

Anathema rolled her eyes at the bickering, and took another question.

"But we saw you in the break room..." the student said, sounding utterly confused. "And you weren't acting like you were in love, you were just sitting there, doing different things, not even touching, like..."

Crowley said, almost gently, "Like an old married couple, content in each other's presence?"

The student opened her mouth, shut it again, and blushed as the realisation hit her.


End file.
